Bewildered 2
by Yuui.X.I
Summary: Jane is gone. So is her armor. And so is Amaya. And now Gunther wants to go after them. Read Bewilderd 1 before this story...
1. Jane

Jane was heading towards the table for breakfeast when Essence stopped her. "Did you enjoy the ball yesterday night?" she asked innocently, smiling brightly. Jane was taken back by surprise of her sudden question, but that surprise was quickly replace by anger. Last night memory dawned at her. _Essence was dancing with Jester, snug in his hold. Jane was looking at the both of them and Essence caught her eye. She smiled as she lifted her head an kissed Jester on the lips. _Jane took one last glance at Essence an walked away. She was sure she saw her smile wider.

She decided to not have breakfeast and went to the practice yard. Smithy was there, in the stalls, feeding the horses. "Hello, Smithy," she said cheerfully, no trace of the anger filling her up a few minutes ago. He looked up from his work and nodded once in acknowledgement and continued working. "Did you enjoy the ball yester day night?" she asked, then frowned when she relised those were the same excact words that Essence had used ten minutes erlier.

"It was well," he said, pausing momentaryly.

''Well?"

"It was not one of the bestest balls this castle has had. You looked beutiful though."

Jane blushed at this. Her mother had chosen a gown that fit her perfectly and 'outlined' her figure. "Thank you"

"Why are you not eating breakfeast?" he asked her.

" I had some problems there."

"My cousin?" he asked hopefully.

"How did you know?"

"Jane, Pepper and I saw when she kissed Jester. I saw how she made sure you were looking when she did it."

"I have to go."

* * *

"Hello, Jane," said Essence when she saw Jane walking towards her. "Is it not odd, that the only friend you have had in your room has been Jester? Or that he has been the only one besides you that has been up on your dead dragon besides Rake? Why? Has Gunther not had a place in your heart before? You two make a perfect couple, you know? Sad you love Jester." Essence looked at Jane, her head tilted to the side.

"You are in no place to question me."

"But do you?"

"Well, I soppouse." Jane sai after a moment of hesitation.

Essence smiled and looked over Jane's soulder, where Guther was standing, shocked about Jane's words and that Essence was right all along. Jane did not notice anything while she turned around and walked into Gunther, noticing that he had heard and that was the reason Essence was smiling. Gunther, filled up with anger, walked away without a second glance at the two girls.


	2. Essence

Essence walked to the table where everyone was eating breakfast. Jane was nowhere in sight. Good. Essence walked over and sat next to Jester, moving closer to him. She smiled at him and said the stupidest thing she could come up with. "Where is my food?" she asked, even though she could see it clearly in front of her. "Oh," she said, pretending to take notice."Look at the little vegetables, all floting around. What is the little orangegish piece floating around called?" She looked around at the table. Rake had coughed.

"Um… Carrots?" said Jester hopefully.

"Oh, yes! How could I forget?" Essence smiled at him, snuggling even closer than before. Everyone started eating, ignoring Essence flirtatious touching of Jester. After a moment, they heard a Essence screaming. "Ow," she kept repeating a bit louder each time and occasionally throwing in curse words along with it. They dint understand her after a while, but a few words came out clearly about the cause of her screaming. "Ow, damn it, my tongue!"


	3. Jester

Jester was holding Essence hand and was walking her around showing her all the flowers he knew. "And, at last, the graceful rose," he said gladly as Essence leaned in to smell the red flowers. Essence stood strait up after a moment and brushed her silky blond hair from her eyes, smiling broadly.

" What wonderful flowers! We will do this again someday soon, and I do hope it is soon, do you?" she held her hand together and and looked at Jester with a pout on her lips. Jester nodded quickly. "We will stroll out here in the bright moonlight, and you will hand me a wonderful rose, and hold my hand as we dance to the music only we can hear, like the ballad you sand to me, about the red haired girl and the fool, but it will be I and you, who is not at all a fool. You are the smartest person I know, like when you told me of King Cedric, and how Queen Gweendolyn became queen of Kippernium." She sighed and took hold of Jester's hand. Essence danced around him and continued telling of her story. "It was so romantic. Do you think it is romantic?"

She stopped in front of him and Jester felt her too close to him. "Well, yes. All the ballads tell of it as a romantic story. Do you not think it is time for supper?" He changed the subject to get her a bit farther away, but it did not work.

"But I do not think I will be able to taste Peppers wonderfull cooking. My tounge is still numb. Do you know of a way to fix it?" Essence leaned in close to him that Jester felt her nose on his. He notice how her head was tilted a bit to the side and knew what she was about to do. He stepped quickly away and made himself smile.

"I do not know, but of I am positive that Pepper will have an idea of how. Come along." He walked off and Essence followed him, a small frown on her face.

-------------------

"Are you sure that you doo not have anything to fix my tounge? I want to be able to taste your food." said Essence, who was following Pepper around.

"I am sorry but no, not that I know of. Have you seen Jane?" Pepper asked her, standingup to stir the stuew. "I have not seen her all day!"

"Neither have I" said Jester. "Shall I go look for her, pepper?"

"Yes, please. She had not had her meals yet."

"Oh, can I come?" asked Essence. "I do not have duties today and I want Jane as afried, for she has been avoiding me all this time I have been here. We could ask Gunther for her. I think that they are courting now, I saw them kiss in secret once. So romantic!"

"What? You have? But that is impossible, she said...Pepper?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"What has Jane been telling you in these past few weeks?"

"She has stopped talking as much as she used to... And I have noticed how she is not eating well and is getting paler and quieter... not herself these days."

"Oh, my, could it be that she is...?" Asked Essence suddenly.

" Do not say souch things," said Pepper, even though she has gotten even paler than usual.

"But it is possible that she..." said Essence trailing off.

"Jane cannot be _preagnant_!"


	4. Gunther

Gunther stood on the stone steps outside of Jane's room. He raised his fist to knock, but hesitated. He knew that something was wrong ever since she started avoiding him, just a few days ago. And he also knew that she would deni it if she ever let him in her room. Gunther mustered up his courage once again and knocked on the door softly. _Tap-tap-tap_. He waited a few seconds before knocking again. No answer. As if she had dissapeared into thin air. He pushed it open and was surprised to find it sliding through the rock before it opened up even further into Jane's room. Stepping inside, he looked around. The fireplace was without fir, her clothes were thrown around, her stuffed dragon was ripped open, and her bed was undone. Her armor was missing.

And so was she.


	5. Pepper

Gunther ran into the kitchen where Jester, Essence and I were talking.

"Jane, s-she's _gone_!" He said.

Jester stood up quickly. "What did you say?" he hissed.

"Jane is gone, her room is empty and her armor is missing." Gunther said again. He wiped the seat forming on his fore head with the back of his hand.

I stood up. '_Why would she leave in shouch a hurry?_' I asked myself. Maybe she really was pregnant, but that wasn't much of a reason to leave at this time. I looked back at both men. "Did you find a note in her room, or anyone else in the castle missing?"

Essence raised her had calmly. "Amaya hast been seen around since the ball. Maybe she had something to do with it?"

_'Yes, she was right, but Amaya has nothing against Jane. The only one with enugh envi of her would do that._' I looked back at Essence, who was inspecting her nails closely while swinging her legs around, as if nothing was wrong. '_She could have ordered Amaya to kidnap Jane. They were both fro the same Kingdom.'_

Jester and Gunther began fighting again. Their shouts could be heard everywhere.

"She is mine!"

"Don't get so full of yourself."

"Then why would she choose me over you?'"

"Because you were easy prey."

"Are you saying Jane goes for the easy ones?"

"Well-"

"STOP!" I stood between them, my arms outstrehed as if I could stop them.

Gunther glared at me. "Now what do you want, street rat?"

I let the comment slide. "We need to get Jane back, not fight over who she wants. now we need to inform the king about this."

"Not possible, hes out for a week with a disiease he hasnt woken up from yet."

Heads swiveled towards the blonde. "What do we do now?" Asked Jester.

"Now we go after her ourselves." Said Gunther.

**Sorry if the chapters begin getting short. Three more chapters for this one, before I begin on Bewildered 3. And sorry for the long waits, i usually need reviews to remind me of this and any other stories. **

**DISCLAMER: i dont own Jane and the Dragon. (If I did, Gunther and Jester would be secret lovers.)**

**I need one review to update this within the next week.**


End file.
